Zell's Secret Love
by LaughingWolfGirl
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER*Zell finds himself in love with a certain Cowboy, and Said Cowboy has a thing for hotdogs, it's MALE/MALE so if this isn't your thing, DON'T READ!!! Thank you.
1. Zell's POV

This is a one shot deal, Zell's POV about a certain Cowboy, that everyone thinks he doesn't like, but they would be wrong. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters to Final Fantasy 8; I can only wish I did. Squaresoft owns them (lucky dogs). I am in no way making any money from this story, again can only wish it. So don't sue, cause I'm poor... can't get blood from a turnip... and I'm not about to give up my Earthian anime or any of my PS2 games. Gotta kill me first.  
  
Author: LaughingWolfGirl  
  
Pairings: none really though Zell wishes otherwise  
  
Warnings: Language, content, major thoughts of sex...This is also about male/male relationships so if ya don't like that...don't read.  
  
Rating: "R"  
  
Special Mentions: This is for Joe, because I probably wouldn't have written it if she didn't push me into it...*grin* Thanks Joe...I think...  
  
Zell's Secret Love.  
  
Why the hell did I have to go and do it...my life was goin' great till then, I mean, I was on a mission with Squall "Ice Prince" Leonhart and the guy is great eye-candy, I was enjoying the view and wondering about the guy, thinking that maybe he was bi or something and maybe we could hook up, but when we got to Galbadia and HE stood up, man I felt like I was hit with a two-by-four, like someone had knocked me over with an anvil. The guy was gorgeous, long silky auburn hair, a tall lean body from what I could see and a smile that could knock your socks off.  
  
Of course, he wasn't smiling at me or Squall, Nooo he had to smile and flirt with the damn girls...while I stood there next to Mr. Freeze with his hand on his hip, looking like a flaming gay boy...and if I hadn't started drooling over Mr. Cowboy Flirt himself I would have enjoyed the picture of Squall's rear kinked to the side in those tight black leather pants...wow... he sure does wear those pretty tight and those globes of his ass...delicious looking...but I digress, I was talking about how that damn cowboy just had to pair up with the girls, didn't even look at me...just went on his merry way with those damn females, those sluts, they don't know how good they have it... all the gorgeous guys always hanging around them...well not Squall he's always off alone...I wonder if he wears those black gloves of his cause he masturbates to much and has funny calluses on his hands...and wants us to believe its from his gunblade, I mean I know I gotta be careful with my hands, not  
just cause I'm a martial artist and their my weapons but cause they can get those same funny calluses from holding my dick to much.  
  
Watching that Damn Galbadian smiling and laughing with Selphie and Rinoa, just irritates me to no end, I mean the least he could do was look over my way and smile or just acknowledge me or something. But no he goes on with his arms around those two, though Quistis was looking far from impressed with the guy. Good for her, though she must not have great taste in men, cause that damn cowboy is hot. But still, even Squall was starting to look bored with the guy, though that isn't really anything different, he usually looks bored with just about everybody, well except that bully Seifer. Now there is a guy that just has macho written all over the place, but I'm thinking that he has a thing for Squall as well, cause he goes after him all the time, and if he really hated the guy why give him so much attention...hey the same could be said for me, he's always teasing me and stuff maybe the blonde bombshell has a thing for me...naw.. I doubt I would be so lucky.  
  
I can't take it, watching the man of my dreams drool over a couple of bimbos, no real offence to the girls but hey, I want what their getting and if he was paying attention to me, I would be all over him, in a flash, we'd be doin' the horizontal tango before you could say "Boo"... oh ya, I'd give him the time of his life, after being with me, he wouldn't want anyone else, ya I know what your thinking, Zell has no modesty, and man he must have had loads of experience if he knows he's good. But there you'd be wrong, only been with one guy, and it was a fiasco, but I have a great imagination, and I've pretty much imagined every position you could think of. And don't forget enthusiasm, I got loads of that, it also helps that I've been practicin' my oral skills on popsicles. Now I know, popsicles can't talk and tell ya what to do, but like I said earlier, I have a great imagination, so I know I would be good in bed, ain't nothin' to it. Ya I'm grinnin' here, can't help it, I'm an  
optimist, and proud of it.  
  
Ya know I can't help but act like I hate the guy when I'm around him, like when we were on the train and he started spouting about snipers being loners and all that crap, man I couldn't take it, I wanted to rush over to him and hug him and give him all the love in my heart, but couldn't cause he was sittin' there still eyeballing the girls, so I took out my frustration on the train floor by punching it. I know that gave everyone the major impression that I hated the guy, but no one would have guessed the truth, that I really loved that damned gorgeous, flirty cowboy, I mean, sure at first it was lust at first site, but watching him and listening to him and fighting beside him, turned it into love, I really love that guy. Maybe someday I'll get the guts and actually be able to walk up to him and say "Irvine Kinneas, I'm madly in love with you, take me to bed or lose me forever." Ya, ya I know that last bit was from Top Gun, when Meg Ryan says it to Anthony Edwards, gods I  
love that movie, I`m a sucker for romantic movies...so sue me... and no one ever said I had to be original. So that's it, my secret love, maybe someday it will be returned, I could only hope and until then, I think I'll stick with my hand and keep dreaming of long auburn hair, violet eyes, kissable lips, man I really like to torture myself, well I'm off for my bedroom now all alone... unless Squall hits on me on the way there, that guy is hot and I would be stupid to say no, right? 


	2. Irvine's POV

This is the second installment to Zell's Secret Love and the way these two muses are chatting at me constantly…I think there might be more to this.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters to Final Fantasy 8; I can only wish I did. Squaresoft owns them (lucky dogs). I am in no way making any money from this story, again can only wish it. So don't sue, cause I'm poor... can't get blood from a turnip... and I'm not about to give up my Earthian anime or any of my PS2 games. Gotta kill me first and even then I'll come back and haunt y'all.  
  
Author: LaughingWolfGirl  
  
Pairings: none really though Zell and a certain cowboy wish it were otherwise  
  
Warnings: Language, content, major thoughts of sex...This is also about male/male relationships so if ya don't like that...don't read.  
  
Rating: "R" Though maybe later it will move into the NC:17 stuff…though only if the muses work with me on this!  
  
Zell: Booya baby... give me sex and we got a deal!!  
  
Irvine: Oh ya darlin' I'll have some of that too!!  
  
LaughingWolfGirl: Yo…this ain't Burger King, you don't get it your way here…*grin* ya who am I kiddin' they rule the roost most days!  
  
  
  
On the Edge of Irvine's Vision  
  
  
  
Ya know, the first time I saw them all, my first instinct was to run, I mean they looked like freaks to me, Quistis with her whip and her no nonsense attitude, …ok so I was actually kind of turned on by that whip of hers, though I would have preferred it in someone else's hand. And Rinoa, she's a looker, but that's about all she's got goin' for her, at least till she grows up some. Now Selphie, she's a cutie, she reminds me of a colt, all that energy and spunk, with elbows and angles everywhere, it was love at first sight with that girl, though not the romantic, sappy love. I don't do that crap…though I talk a good game about it. Naw it was instant recognition with her, she's family, she's the sister of my soul; though by the way I acted I know everyone thought I was hittin' on her. But that's just a game I play, to keep everyone guessin'. Don't want them all to think they got me figured out, that gets borin' real fast.  
  
Now our "beloved leader", that one was great to watch, him in his black leather, his black bolero leather jacket with that white fur, man I know that had to have gotten hot at times, and yet he never once took it off, though I would have enjoyed that a whole helluva lot. That boy wore no color, just plain black and white, though he wore it good, but the only color on the guy was his eyes, and even those looked like they were trying to blend in…being a bluish-grey. I was lookin' him over, watching him try to ignore everyone, trying to figure him out when on the edge of my peripheral vision; I caught blonde spiky hair with a big black tribal tattoo across his face. He took my breath away, I tried to play it off, walking up to the girls, and getting chummy with them, all the while keeping an eye out on that hot little blonde.  
  
Ya know what that tattoo tells me…it says in big bold letters "Adventurous", it tells me that he would try almost anything once and if he liked it, would go back for seconds. Gods, what I wouldn't give to be the main course at that boy's meals. I mean that gorgeous little runt has an oral fixation with hotdogs, and watching him swallow those things, is like driving a fist into my solar plexus, I wanna run over there and sit myself at his table, my naked ass sittin on a plate while that boy feasts upon my hotdog, ye gods, did it suddenly get hot in here or are my fantasies takin' over…not that that would be the first time, or the second, or even the fiftieth; these fantasie are takin' over my life. I've pictured Zell bendin' me over, fillin' me up with his own hotdog…oh crap, now he's got me thinking of hotdogs all the time.  
  
I've wanted to tell him how I felt so many times, and I've come close, but when ever I think he might feel something for me, cause I've seen him lookin' at me, he acts like he's mad at me or hates me. Like that time on the train, I'm standin' there pouring my guts out, oh all right, so I wasn't really being all that angsty, was just tryin' to see if I could get sympathy from that little hot tamale, when he hauls off and slams his fist into the floor of the train. Now you tell me, what's a guy to do? I certainly couldn't go up to him then and tell him "Hey darlin' why don't you and me go find a room and do some bronco ridin'" No way, no how was I gonna say anything to him, I'm a bad-ass sniper and all, but that boy is lethal with them fists,…hhmm…fists…wrapped around a hotdog… oooh the visuals I'm gettin' here, I just bet y'all would love to see them, hells bells, I'd love to do them, only I don't know how to get that boy to come on over and climb aboard the Cowboy's Love express, or hell to just feed me some of his mighty hotdog.  
  
Man I'm gettin' bad here, I can't even think of food without thinkin' of some connection to sex with Zell, that hyperactive punk wouldn't even give me the time of day, and I so want to lay myself down and let him ravish me somthin' fierce. I guess I did my little act to well with the girls and now I won't be getting my own private hotdog. Though I know Zell's into guys, cause I saw him checkin' out our "great leader" somethin' fierce, which made me flirt with the girls even more; I was so mad and jealous, though you wouldn't have known that from the way I was acting with them girls. Ya know if I could get that blonde's attention I would drop those girls like a bad habit, really, I know whatcha' thinkin', Irvine couldn't be faithful, even if the sky was fallin' but you'd be wrong.  
  
I'm just looking for the right man to give me what I need, and from the looks of Zell, he could be it. Though I wouldn't mind havin' me some of that "lion" on the side, to go with my chicken! Man I so need to get laid, maybe after I get screwed every which way from Sunday, I'll drop all these food analogies. Aw hell, who am I kiddin' if Zell finally gave me the screwin' that I need and want, I would lose my mind and constantly think of food and sex. And when ya think about it, that's all a body needs…Sex and Food, and together if y'all really lucky! 


	3. Hot Dogs and Shotguns

Here's the third installment to Zell's Secret Love. I know you all thought I had forgotten it...hell Zell and Irvine thought I had forgotten it.but nope...these two are just soo damn polite and don't stick up for themselves.*Grin* and yeah I know.they're a bit ooc in spots.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the boys (sniffle) don't own the Garden, Hell I don't own crap according to Square. But that's cool, I'm only borrowing the boys..I'll return them someday, I promise *fingers crossed*  
  
Pairings: IrvinexZell Warnings: Smut, smut and more Smut, oh and language.it's a male/male thing...don't like, don't read, that simple. Author: Laughingwolfgirl Rating: NC: 17 damn I like this rating...*grin*  
  
Hot dogs and Shot guns. Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Zell was walking back to his room, sighing to himself, thinking of how he might try to get Irvine's attention away from those damn females. He had nothing against them personally; they were just in the way of his target. the tall lanky Galbadian sharp shooter.  
  
Man he had it bad for the guy. He woke up every night covered in sweat, and a rock hard hard-on that he had to take care of himself, at the rate he was going, his palms would be covered in calluses and his gloves wouldn't fit right anymore.  
  
He didn't know what to do.he was obsessed, but how to get the Cowboy to notice him more, at least to see him for who he was.  
  
He didn't even pay attention where he was walking and found himself bumping into another body. For a second, the thought that he finally got lucky flashed in his head, before he saw that it was Squall, standing there with his hand on his hip, making Zell salivate.  
  
"Heya Squall, what'cha doing here, I thought you would be in the training center?" He asked while trying to keep his eyes above Squall's waist, and not down those tight leather pants that showed exactly what religion Squall was. He gulped feeling himself getting hard, and not wanting it to show.  
  
Squall merely looked at Zell, with his cold patented look in place, but with a bit of a smirk.barely discernible. But Zell who always watched Squall caught it and it amazed him.  
  
Squall watched the tattooed martial artist try to keep his eyes above his belt line.though it didn't seem to work, his eyes kept going downward and this actually amused Squall. Poor Zell was forever drooling over him or a certain cowboy; and to him it was obvious. Though said Cowboy never noticed it seemed. Squall chose to ignore the obvious, since he had a certain blonde malcontent in his bed at night.  
  
"Zell" he said, pulling the little blonde's eyes up from his crotch, "I am on my way to the training center, Seifer's waiting for me."  
  
"Oh well, um...then I guess you better go I'm just going to my room.I'll uh...see you later maybe."  
  
"Sure, later.whatever" Squall said as he walked off, while Zell watched his ass move.sighing at the sight, then he shook himself like a wet dog and took off, back in his head daydreaming about Squall's ass, and Irvine's body.  
  
Someday he would get one of them, or hell if he was lucky maybe both.ooh the possibilities.of both of them together...with him in the middle.Zell's eyes nearly crossed at the images and lust that it was provoking.  
  
He continued to walk back to his room, again bumping into someone, and the first thought in his head was /man this was getting old/.  
  
He looked up and up, in to breathtaking violet eyes, and a smile that would melt butter. His first reaction was to smile back dreamily but then caught himself and scowled.  
  
Irvine continued to smile though his smile wasn't as bright as it first was, and contained a bit of confusion and resignation.  
  
"What's the hurry there Zell, you in a rush or something'"  
  
"um...no.was, um.just going to.my room." Zell replied though he looked like he was talking more to his shoes than to Irvine. It was just being this close to his object of desire rendered him speechless if he looked at him. That was one of the reasons he scowled, to keep himself from drooling over the damn skirt chasin' cowboy.  
  
Irvine sighed mentally, wanting to look into the little blonde's eyes, to drown in them and think hot dogs and oral skills. But at the rate he was going, it would be his own hand holding his own hot dog and getting the mayo.  
  
Zell felt like the biggest fool standing there looking at his holey shoes, not saying a damn thing when all he could think of was taking this bad boy to his bed and ravishing him bad, letting his tongue run over every inch of his body, taking a certain body part and lickin' it like a lollypop, with extra flavoring. This train of thought had him growing big time in his shorts.something that Irvine was starting to notice with much interest.  
  
Zell was oblivious to the lids of Irvine's eyes going half mast, his breathing coming a little faster, his tongue licking his lips, all Zell could think of was his fantasies of sex with Irvine. So lost was he, that he actually forgot where he was.  
  
Suddenly Irvine couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he had reached the end of his tether and would go mad if he didn't do something, anything.  
  
"Um...Zell," he asked huskily. "I don't know what the hell you're thinkin' about darlin' but what ever it is, I'm about this close to takin' your ass and fuckin' you silly!"  
  
Zell processed what Irvine said slowly...still lost in lala land of fantasies.and when he finally realized and remembered where he was he blushed so red he looked like a lobster. He looked up into Irvine's eyes, mouth wide open, and a bit of drool starting to come out of the corner of his mouth.then slowly grinned.  
  
"You serious?" was all he could say though he still grinned hugely.  
  
"Irvine slowly smiled his trademark, 'Come and get it' smile, "yeah darlin' I'm as serious as a heart attack."  
  
Zell didn't even stop to think, he was afraid this was some strange dream and if he stopped it would all go away. He grabbed Irvine's hand, making him laugh and pulled him to his room which was closer than Irvine's.  
  
Once they got there, they both just kind of looked at one another hungrily and then threw themselves together devouring each other in their kiss, sucking, nipping, tongues sliding, hands tearing at clothes, buttons popping off every which way.  
  
Irvine pushed Zell up against the door, his lips still connected to Zell's, tasting, sucking, running throughout the whole of Zell's wet heat.  
  
His hand slid down Zell's muscular chest; taking a nipple into his fingers pulling and twisting gently; causing Zell to moan into the kiss.  
  
Zell tore into Irvine's jeans, releasing that boy's massive hot dog and dropped to his knee's hugging his face into Irvine's erection, rubbing his cheek on it.moaning. He then took it into his mouth, hungrily sucking it deep, causing Irvine to lean against the door on his forearm, moaning loudly in pleasure.  
  
Zell couldn't get enough, his tongue swirled around, up and down as he caressed the length with his lips, in a vacuum of suction. He relaxed the back of his throat and could feel Irvine's cock tapping the back of his throat, while breathing through his nose.  
  
Irvine felt like he had died and gone to heaven, a warm slick heaven inside Zell's mouth, and he never wanted to leave.  
  
His hips thrust of their own accord, his other hand, not the one holding him up, but the other slide down into Zell's hair, gripping.  
  
"Zell, darlin' I'm gonna come here soon, sweet Hyne.you got the most intense oral skills there I've ever been fortunate to receive" he panted in between moaning like a whore.  
  
Zell increased his ministrations, one of his hands cupping Irvine's ass, while the other moved underneath cradling the sacs below, rolling them in his hands gently. One finger, his pinky, slid over the perineum and rubbed against Irvine's puckered entrance.  
  
"Where the hell did ya learn to do this so well?" Irvine asked breathlessly, feeling the sacs below begin to tighten, his whole body felt like molten lava, just melting all his bones into one pile of a huge orgasm..it was sooo close, if he could just reach for it, it would be his.  
  
Zell felt Irvine's body tighten and heard the words he was saying and slowly inserted his pinky, little by little, sucking hard at the cock in his mouth. His tongue tasting the salty bittersweet flavor, as Irvine's body arched, his mouth opening in a soundless scream the hand in Zell's hair tightening into a fist, nearly yanking out Zell's trademark bangs.  
  
Zell took it all in, swallowing as much as he could, the taste surprising him, he would have thought the way girls always went on how gross it was, that it would have tasted bad, but Irvine's come didn't taste bad to him at all, in fact, he continued to suck a bit more, his tongue running over the tip, searching for more.  
  
He pulled back and looked up into Irvine's face, smiling his fang grin at him. "I practiced with popsicles," was all he said to the disbelief on Irvine's face.  
  
"Your gonna tell me that you been practicing on popsicles," He looked like he was in complete shock. "You're kiddin' me right darlin', I mean that was too intense, you were too hot for me to believe that you've never done this before."  
  
"Seriously, that was my first time," he cheekily said, while standing up, putting a quick kiss on the Cowboy's lips, said cowboy moving back a pace. Zell walked father into his room, and took off his tank top, leaving him in his baggy blue shorts and red tennis shoes. He turned to Irvine and gave him a "Come hither" type look, to which Irvine quickly walked over to him and took him into his arms and kissed the breath out of him.  
  
Zell wound himself around the tall lanky sharpshooter, nearly jumping into his arms completely. Irvine lost his balance along with his black cowboy hat and they both fell to the mattress, not breaking the kiss.  
  
Irvine's hands roamed over Zell's muscular body almost reverently. While Zell tried to hurry and take Irvine's clothes off, still afraid this was some dream that he would wake from at any moment.  
  
At first contact of skin upon skin they broke from the kiss, both hissing in pleasure at the heat that sprung up where their naked skin was touching, their arousals hard and heavy, moving against each other.  
  
Irvine rolled Zell underneath him and his hips pistoned against Zell's, their cocks, rubbing. The Galbadian's lips roamed across Zell's jaw, his tongue leaving a warm wet trail down to his little lover's neck.  
  
Zell's hands played with Irvine's hair, pulling the silky strands loose from the hair band. One hand moved along Irvine's back, his blunt nails scratching, causing the Cowboy to arch into the scratches.  
  
Zell was busily trying to lick and nip at whatever skin came in contact with his lips, and when Irvine moved his head down and took a nipple into his mouth, Zell's world shifted, he threw his head back giving off open mouthed gasps.  
  
Irvine loved hearing all the little gasps and whimpers that Zell was giving off. He lightly bit at the little nubbin in between his teeth, moving onto the other so as not to make it feel left out. Zell was in heaven, he finally had what he wanted, now just to get Irvine to give him more.  
  
"Baby, ya gonna fuck me?? Please tell me ya gonna do it?" he whispered breezily.  
  
Irvine lifted his head and gave him an incredibly sexy intimate smile. "Oh yeah darlin', I'm gonna fuck you so good, ya won't be walkin' straight for days."  
  
Zell's cock twitched with those words and he reached over to his nightstand, struggling to get the top drawer open, while Irvine watched curiously, and pulled out some hand cream, handing it over to Irvine who looked at it and then chuckled a bit. "No lube darlin'?" he laughingly asked.  
  
Zell blushed a bit, "Actually I ran out this morning." Was all he said, while his cheeks, his whole body flushed with his embarrassment.  
  
Irvine leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Zell's lips. "That's just fine babe, this will work great, and when you blush like that, with your whole body. Ya make me want to just eat you whole." He said huskily, his heavy lidded eyes, full of desire looked down at Zell.  
  
Zell moaned at the words and the look pulling Irvine down to kissed him deeply, voraciously.  
  
While Irvine continued to kiss Zell back just as hungrily, he took some of the hand cream and put it in his hand, coating his fingers with it.and slowly moved his index finger to the puckered opening. He broke off the kiss and looked deep into Zell's eyes..."You sure darlin? Have ya done this before?" he asked a bit concerned.  
  
"No I've never done this, and hell yeah I'm sure, Irvine I've wanted you so bad for so long now, that I've never been more sure in my life." The tattooed martial artist said.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear." Irvine said incredibly flattered and awed that this one person wanted him so bad that he was so very willing to let him take his virginity. Irvine wanted to make this good for Zell, so he went slow, inserting his finger, watching every nuance on Zell's face, to make sure there was no real pain for his little lover.  
  
Zell hissed a bit at the uncomfortable feeling, but there was no pain like he thought, and he kept his body relaxed. He smiled at Irvine letting him know that everything was fine, and then moaned when Irvine slowly began to thrust with his finger.  
  
After a few moments of thrusting, Irvine inserted another finger, once more slowly, giving Zell the chance to become accustomed to that as well. He thrust his fingers back and forth, the sweat coating his body and Zell's in a fine sheen, his hair matted and soaked with moisture. He curled his index finger and felt a spongy area.causing Zell to arch off the bed, in a near scream of pleasure. It made Irvine smile so at seeing his lover's pleasure and he inserted a third finer, scissoring the other two, while the third made sure to hit Zell's prostate again and again.  
  
Irvine sat up, and slowly pulled his fingers out, getting the bottle of cream and recoating his hands leaned down and coated the inside of Zell once more.Zell's breathy little moans turning him on so very much, and then coated his own arousal. He put one hand to balance himself, on the bed near Zell's head, while the other held himself at Zell's entrance, rubbing against it erotically. Zell could feel himself so squirming on the bed, rubbing back against Irvine's cock, wanting to feel it inside him, he continued to try to get Irvine to slide inside him, by pushing back against him, but Irvine was having fun teasing, until Zell finally got his target and the head of Irvine's cock began to slide in.  
  
Both moaned loudly at the sensations that were assaulting them.  
  
Irvine slowly continued to slide himself in till he was buried deep inside Zell's heat. He laid his body upon Zell's wanting to feel skin on skin, the sweat between both bodies made them slide against one another.  
  
Irvine had both forearms on either side of Zell's head and anchored his little lover there while kissing him ravenously. He began to thrust slowly at first then when he felt Zell thrusting back towards him he picked up his speed a bit, driving in harder, hitting Zell's prostate.  
  
His forehead lay against the bed, his cheek against Zell's while they both groaned and moaned to each other of their pleasure. Irvine reached between their bodies and took Zell's erection into his hand, the one that still had cream on it, and began to stroke it in time with his plunging hips.  
  
He turned his head to the side, so that his lips brushed against Zell's ear and whispered to him, '"come for me darlin', let me see your wonderful face as ya come babe."  
  
Zell could feel the molten fire, sliding up his spine, then sliding back down and centering all in his cock which Irvine stroked so wondrously. Hearing Irvine's voice, feeling his lips brush against his ear, and the pounding of Irvine's thrusts drove him to his climax with an earth- shattering explosion of lights behind his eyes, and his body tightened and arched clean off the bed, almost knocking Irvine off of him, his scream vibrating around the room in an echo.  
  
Looking into Zell's face seeing the beauty of his orgasm drove Irvine over the edge, and he too exploded with a wild burst of light inside his mind.  
  
Zell held onto Irvine firmly, shuddering with pleasure when he felt Irvine come and the warm rush of his lover's seed filling him.  
  
They both held to each other, both trying to regain some sort of coherency, some sort of normalcy to their breathing. Irvine rolled over onto his side, pulling the smaller Zell into his arms, but also on his side, with Zell's leg laying over Irvine's hip.  
  
He looked down into cerulean blue eyes, his own violet orbs full of feelings he wasn't ready to admit to.  
  
Zell broke the silence and spoke first. "Wow, that was incredible," he said happily, but then became a bit hesitant. "What now?"  
  
"Irvine continued to look into Zell's eyes, smiling softly, "What would you like?"  
  
"If it were up to me, I want ya all to myself!" Zell said, then realizing what he had said, his eyes grew wider and he looked away.  
  
Irvine used a finger to bring Zell's chin back and placed a quick peck on his lips. "Think you can handle keeping me all to yourself, I'm a pretty high-maintenance kind of guy" he said with a bit of depreciation in his smile.  
  
Zell absorbed what had been said to him and then his grin grew so huge and so very happy that all other thoughts about Squall, Seifer, anyone flew out the window and he hugged Irvine tightly, nearly squeezing all the air out of him.  
  
"Ze..uh.ga.Ze.ll.i..ca.n't.bre.athe..da..rl..in'..." was all that he could get out till Zell realized how hard he was hugging his lover and let loose a bit, laughing at the 'whoosh' sound that Irvine took in of air as soon as he was able.  
  
Irvine, once he was able to properly breath kissed the top of Zell's mussed hair, holding his little lover close, "Darlin' I think this is the start of something new and interestin', and we're gonna be in for the long haul. Think ya can handle that?" he asked.  
  
"Cowboy, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say something like that to me!" He said happily, while drowsily falling asleep, content for once in his young life.  
  
A short while later... "What the hell?" Zell sat straight up, waking up from the most intensely erotic dream he'd ever had, breathing heavily, he looked over to the other side of the bed, seeing the empty spot and blew his bangs out of his face, dejection weighing heavily on his shoulders..."Man.it all was a dream!" he said.  
  
"Didja say something darlin" the naked cowboy asked as he came out of the bathroom.  
  
Zell's face lit up in disbelief."You mean it wasn't a dream? Your really here?" he said while getting out of bed and knocking his cowboy to the floor.  
  
"I'm here darlin. I'm staying as long as you'll have me" was all the sharpshooter could get out before Zell swooped in for a wet kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
